The Eclipse of the King of Games
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Well... I suck at summaries and they are too troublesome so read and find out and R&R.


_**The Eclipse of the King of Games**_

(A/N): Hey ya'll it's me… I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh and it got me to thinking what would happen if I made up my own Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic so here it is. Be warned it does have a slight flare of Naruto in it, but that will not affect the plot of the story so... Also... I type these as I think them up.

_**Chapter 1**_

Kasha was walking down the pier listening to his iPod thinking about all the things that he could do that others couldn't. He had seen the anime Naruto and he knew that it must have been based off of his life, for he could do all of that in a heartbeat. Only... he thinks that his inner demon would be a Wolf and it would have 15 Tails... so it would be called Juugobi no Ookami, aka 15 Tailed Wolf. The 8 Celestial Gates were 15 for him and he could only open up to 7 without the possibility of it killing him. He looked up and saw one of the richest people on the planet: Maximillion Crawford Pegasus. He was about to be mugged and Kasha maid a handsign by crossing his fingers making a cross and muttered," **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." and out popped 3 of him and they walked along the walls only leaving the surface to jump to the next building and he simply walked up to distract them.

As he approached he said," Well look at what we have here... 4 men attacking one of the richest men on the planet and the inventor of Duel Monsters. Now... you realize that I can't allow you to carry on with this."

"Oh yeah? And who says you can stop us?" One of the thugs asked.

"We do." One of the Shadow Clones said from atop the building side and they screamed as they attacked with fierce brutality.

Pegasus watched in amazement at the display of power and figured that he could repay him by making a completely customized deck. When Kasha finished he said," Come here my boy."

Kasha went over to him and asked," Yeah?"

"I figured I will repay you with one of the most powerful decks in existance... Hmm... uh-huh... mmm-hmmm... Huh... Ahah! Has anyone told you that you have the aura of a wolf?" Pegasus asked.

"No... but I get the feeling every time one of my friends are in need." Kasha stated truthfully.

"I see... well then... I will make you a completely customized deck based on the wolf... of course it will have some of the original wolf cards will be there like Silver Fang and of course there's the Magic Card: Full Moon which powers up Silver Fang. Tell me... What is the most powerful card you wish to have in your deck?" Pegasus asked.

"Juugobi no Ookami." Kasha stated.

"I see... 15 Tailed Wolf... 5500 ATK and 4500 DEF would be good. Now then tell me what ability shout it have?" Pegasus asked.

"To stop all monsters on the field along with him for 3 turns the second it is ritual summoned, For every spell card on the opponents field a monster on the opponents field is destroyed and as well with me... For every Trap Card on the field the opposite takes 200 points worth of damage and to summon along with the regular way, I must sacrifice 300 life points and discard 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard. Also for every equip spell card and Field Spell card on the field along with how many cards are in my opponents hand Juugobi no Ookami looses 500 ATK and DEF points, however, how many cards are in my hand Juugobi no Ookami gains an extra 50 ATK and DEF points. And it can't be used against the original summoner, meaning that if it gets stolen from me it can't be used against me or if someone were to use Monster Reborn on it, Monster Reborn would not work at all. And also for ever monster on the field and in my graveyard, and this is optional, gains an extra 200 ATK and DEF points." Kasha answered.

"My word... You made the perfect monster with those attributes and even made it into a double edged sword. Also you made it to where it can't be used against you... Very well... I will make that card, but you also said ritual summoned... It's a ritual type?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes... The Ritual Card will be called: Fatally Illegal Unsealing." Kasha stated firmly.

"Very well... What level though?" Pegasus asked.

"Tch... 15 of course." Kasha stated firmly.

"Very well... Let's go to my place and I will have your customized deck and Duel Disk by tomorrow." Pegasus stated happily.

Kasha simply nodded and followed Pegasus to his private island.

There he stayed until he found out that he was being watched by Pegasus's Guards and he just smirked and used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to evade them for awhile and then he went to sleep in the bed provided for him and had a **Shadow Clone** army on standby. '

_**The Next Day**_

When Kasha awoke he dispelled his **Shadow Clones** and gained their memories and then walked up to the diner room and had breakfast and Pegasus came up and said," Ah, Kasha my boy... I have your cards and Duel Disk ready and registered... I will teach you how to duel if you wish."

"Thank you." Kasha said, but then grabbed the deck and Duel Disk and bowed and left for the Helicopter and landed down at Domino High School.

"Damn... I'm fucking lost." Kasha stated.

"Hey! Just who the hell are ya eh?" a boy with blonde hair and a New York accent.

"Kasha Agariba Hiniku." Kasha said.

"Huh? Joey Wheeler... Best Buddy of Yugi Mouto." the blondie said.

"Yugi? As in the King of Games Yugi?" Kasha asked.

"That's right." Joey said.

" I see... is he here?" Kasha asked.

"Yeah... huh? A Duel Monster deck? Let me see, can I?" Joey asked.

"Only on a table in front of my eyes." Kasha stated firmly.

"I understand where you're coming from... The Heart of the Cards." Joey said.

Kasha looked at Joey confused and Joey got the hint.

"You never heard of the term have ya?" Joey asked.

Kasha simply shook his head.

"Well then... You aren't ready to have a duel with Yugi... mind if I try against ya though?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Kasha stated as he got his Duel Disk ready.

"Not here ya moron! Duel Monsters is forbidden on school grounds after we started to go on more about it than what was for homework." Joey stated.

" I see... I thought that the school where Seto Kaiba went to would more than welcome a game he's only lost to one person, here at the school." Kasha said curious.

"Nope... they wouldn't allow it even then." Joey said saddened.

"Alright... After school... Yugi's grandfather's game shop." Kasha stated happily.

"Alright." Joey said.

A few hours later and Joey, a brown haired girl, a brown haired boy, and a boy with 3 hair colors walked in and Kasha knew he was Yugi Mouto.

"Yugi Mouto-sama... a pleasure to meet you at last... I hope you hold it against me for defeating one of your friends in a Duel." Kasha stated.

"ALRIGHT! THAT DOES IT! LET'S DUEL PUNK!" Joey yelled.

"Alright.. but first... let's make this a little bit more interesting... let's ante... I ante up my most powerul card and you ante up your's." Kasha stated.

"Fine." Joey said holding up his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Good." Kasha said holding up his Juugobi no Ookami card.

"WHAT! IS THAT EVEN A REAL CARD! IT'S POINTS ARE HIGHER THAN KAIBA'S BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CARDS! EVEN HIS BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON CARD!" Joey yelled.

"I know... Pegasus was busy all night last night making my cards, registering them and my Duel Disk." Kasha stated happily.

"Alright... Let's Duel!" Joey said as they shuffled their cards and inserted them into the card slots.

"Alright Joey... I'll start this off." Kasha said as he drew a card.

"I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Wolven Greed! It allows me to draw three cards." Kasha said as he did so and smirked and said," Now I summon Silver Fang and use the Magic Card: Full Moon to increase his ATK and DEF points by 500!" Kasha said.

Silver Fang

ATK:1700

DEF:1500

LVL:3

Kasha:4000

Joey:4000

"What the hell? That's Yugi's combo." Joey said.

"Really? I did not know that one... well then Your move, but be warned... I have cards in my deck that no one has even heard of." Kasha stated ominously.

"Well that much is for certain with that Juugobi no Ookami in your deck! That thing is even more powerful than the Egyptian God Cards in Yugi's deck!" Joey yelled.

"I see... Now take your turn." Kasha said firmly.

"Very well then... I summon Time Wizard in defence mode and now I activate his special ability! Go Time Roulet!" Joey yelled.

Kasha just sighed knowing exactly where it was going to land.

Time Wizards dial stopped on the Time Machine and Silver Fang aged and fossilized.

"Alright!" Joey yelled.

"Fine then... You're going to force me to play my hand in this... I summon Wolven Warrior in Attack Mode and he gets another 500 points for Full Moon still being in Play! That makes his points 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF!" Kasha stated.

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Kasha 4000

Joey: 4000

Time Wizard

ATK: 300

DEF: 500

LVL: 1

Joey was astounded that Kasha had played such a powerful monster on the field and if he attacked with it he would, inevitably be screwed.

"Now... Wolven Warrior attack his Time Wizard with Wolven Blade!" Kasha yelled.

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Kasha: 4000

Joey: 2300

"Wow in one hit he took a huge chunk out of Joey's life points." the brown headed girl said.

"Alright then... My turn... I summon Baby Dragon in defence mode and activate the Trap Card Magic Jammer and I choose the Full Moon and then I activate the Magic Card Monster Reborn and bring back my Time Wizard and now I activate Polymerization and fuse my Time Wizard and my Baby Dragon to form, Thousand Dragon!" Joey yelled.

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 1500

DEF:1000

LVL: 3

Kasha: 4000

Joey: 2300

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

"Now Thousand Dragon! Flamey Fire Nostril Breath." Joey yelled.

Kasha: 3500

Joey:2300

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

"Very good strategy Joey... Now then... I summon Wolven Infantry in defence mode and activate the spell card Wolven Reborn!" Kasha said as his Silver Fang, Wolven Warrior and Full Moon came back into play and their ATK and DEF points went up.

"What the hell?" Joey yelled.

"Wolven Reborn is a special Magic Card that allows me to bring back 2 monster's and any Spell card that has been played." Kasha explained.

Wolven Infantry

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1700

LVL: 3

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Silver Fang

ATK: 1700

DEF:1500

LVL: 3

Kasha: 3500

Joey:2300

Thousand Dragon

ATK:2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

"Now then... I activate the ritual card: Fatally Illegal Unsealing! And I sacrifice my Silver Fang, Wolven Warrior, and Wolven Infantry to summon Juugobi no Ookami in attack mode and his paralysis ability activates as soon as I sacrifice the necessary life points and cards to keep him on the field." Kasha said as he sacrificed the 3 cards and the 300 life points.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3250

DEF: 2250

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey: 2300

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

"Crap... he summoned his ultra powerful monster card... huh? Heh..." Joey stated.

"I activate the Trap Card Copy Cat! And I copy your Wolven Reborn! Come on back guys!" Joey stated happily.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3250

DEF: 2250

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey: 2300

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

Time Wizard

ATK: 300

DEF: 500

LVL: 1

Baby Dragon

ATK: 300

DEF: 400

LVL: 2

Kasha knew that Joey was planning something and boy was he right.

"I now fuse them one more time to make another Thousand Dragon!" Joey said.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK:3250

DEF: 2250

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey:2300

Thousand Dragons

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

(all in all. ATK= 4000 and DEF=2800)

Kasha was right and he knew it. However he knew that he should draw yet another card and then he could make it.

" My turn!" Kasha yelled and drew a card and smiled.

"I place a card face down and activate the Wolven Jar of Greed which allows me to draw 4 cards." Kasha said and he did so and Juugobi no Ookami's point's shot up.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3450

DEF: 2450

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey: 2300

Thousand Dragons

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

(all in all ATK=4000 and DEF= 2800)

Kasha knew that if didn't do something soon then he would be admittedly screwed.

"My turn then." Joey said as he drew a card and then he smirked and said," I summon Panther warrior in Attack Mode and activate the Magic Cards Scamgoat and Multiply." then Juugobi no Ookami's point's shot up once more.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 4950

DEF: 3950

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey: 2300

Thousand Dragons

ATK: 4000

DEF: 2800

LVL: 12

"What? Why did that happen?" Joey asked.

"Because... you did something very bad for you... now then... this is the 3rd turn in which Juugobi no Ookami was summoned and I will wipe you out with one attack! Go Juugobi no Ookami! Tailed Beast Bomb!" Kasha yelled.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 4950

DEF: 3950

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3200

Joey: - 650

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

"Wow... That was one hell of a Duel... but an ante is an ante... sorry red eyes... I've had you since Duelist Kingdom, now I lost you." Joey stated.

"No... you didn't... I was kidding about that part." Kasha stated cheerfully.

"You have great potential as a duelist, Kasha... perhaps we can teach you about the Heart of the Cards." Yugi stated.

"I would greatly appreciate it, thank you." Kasha chirped.

"Good... now then... Allow me to explain it and teach it to you." Yugi said.

_**One long and Top Secret Chat later**_

Kasha understood everything then and he decided to enter a couple of tournaments. And he eventually was a awarded a name for himself: The Dueling Wolf. He was so far undefeated, but he knew that he was nowhere near Yugi, Kaiba, or Pegasus's level yet. Kasha also knew that if were to use his real abilities he would gain a new name for himself, but the names were unimportant right now. He also knew that someone was following him. He could tell by the scent in the air that it was female and by the slight touch of her footsteps, that she was about 5 foot 3 inches, 105 pounds, and that she had been following him for quite some time now. However every time he turned around to confirm this, she would hide quite well... too well for a normal person anyway. He went to his apartment that he had rented with Domino Points that he gained from the Tournaments and he heard her sigh in frustration and he turned around and vanished only to reappear behind her and grab her and asked," Alright... enough fooling around... Why the hell are you following me?"

"Because, for one... You're like me... the whole chakra thing? And also you're a well known Duelist now so it was easy to find you... you also have good tracking skills... Like those of a Wolf." she said.

"Ummm... thanks... I guess... Who are you?" Kasha asked.

"My name is Yukiko... Yukiko Onisegawa." she said.

"Oh... My name is-" Kasha said only for her to finish by saying his _full _name.

"How do you know my full name? I've only used it once. And that was when I met Joey Wheeler." Kasha stated.

"I was there listening in discreetly." Yukiko stated happily.

"I see... Well then... would like to come in for some tea?" Kasha asked.

"Sure." Yukiko chirped.

Kasha just rolled his eyes, but smiled because she was quite pretty... well... to others eyes that is... to him... she was "Drop Dead And Go To Hell Gorgeous" and he liked her for her personality as well.

"Well... come on." Kasha stated and they entered his apartment which was quite huge mind you and she openly gaped at it.

"I have enough Domino Points to have this apartment for several years right now." Kasha stated.

"Wow... Anyway... Ummm... can I see your legendary card? Juugobi no Ookami?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't let people see it except in a duel..." Kasha said and saw her pout, "But... I'll make an exception for you."

"Really?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah." Kasha answered and fished it out and handed it to her.

"Wow... it's so... so... pretty." Yukiko stated happily and had hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kasha stated and gave her a few more minutes before he took the card from her and put it back in his deck.

"So... How did you get your hands on a card that no one has ever heard of?" Yukiko asked.

"Maximillion Crawford Pegasus, owed me a favor." Kasha stated kindly.

"I see... how come?" Yukiko asked.

"I saved him from being mugged and he made me this customized deck and Duel Disk while registering them both." Kasha stated happily.

"Wow." Yukiko stated and then there was a knock on the door and Kasha got up and answered it and there was Pegasus.

"Ah... Mr. Pegasus... We were just talking about you." Kasha stated firmly.

"Really? Such flattery... Tell me Kasha my boy... How have your Duels been? I haven't seen any of them." Pegasus stated.

"I am currently undefeated." Kasha stated kindly.

"I see... that is good." Pegasus said.

"This is Yukiko. She helped me carry some groceries and I invited her in for some tea... would you like some Mr. Pegasus?" Kasha asked to be kind, but in all actuality wanted him gone for the multi-billionaire creeped him out.

"No thank you... I just stopped by." Pegasus stated and left.

"Bye." Kasha stated and closed the door and there laid Yukiko whom had passed out and Kasha smiled at her sleeping face because she looked like an angel at that moment and it seemed a shame to wake her up so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room where he stripped her down to her undergarments and pulled the covers up to her chin and left and slept on the couch.

_**The Next Day**_

Yukiko woke up and felt so incredibly happy and turned on that she couldn't make sense of it. She saw that she was in her undergarments and her clothes were nowhere in sight and she heard someone cooking and got up and walked to the kitchen where she froze and realized that she had spent the night at Kasha's and that he must have stripped her down to her undergarment while she was asleep and covered her up. She blushed bright red at that fact and the change in color out of his peripheral vision caused Kasha to turn his head and saw a half naked Yukiko standing there, but he didn't notice that his attention was at Yukiko's face. To him... she looked even more beautiful with a blush on her cheeks.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Kasha said.

"Ummm... ahh... where are my clothes." Yukiko asked.

"I burned them." Kasha said simply.

"Why?" Yukiko asked scared just a wee bit.

" Because where I come from, sleeping over at an opposite sex's house equals marriage and when you're married the female gets to wear no clothes. So when you get done eating I'm going to need your undergarments." Kasha said smiling.

"Say what?" Yukiko asked.

"Kidding... Your clothes are in the washing machine and truth be told you should really be getting out of those and hopping in the shower, although... truth be told, I don't have any towels. And they between your 4 pieces of clothing and mine, it will take quite a while for them to get done... If it helps any, I'll strip down naked and make your uncomfortability go down a bit." Kasha stated seriously.

"Sure... Let's do that." Yukiko said smiling thinking he wouldn't do it up until he took his shirt off and then all thought process was thrown out the window.

"Now then... Let me ask you a question cause I don't want to have to learn through round about means... What's your breast size?" Kasha asked.

" A 14 B.?" Yukiko said truthfully without even thinking..

Kasha blushed at the fact that she answered and that she was being truthful about it.

Kasha knew that she was joking but he was dead serious when he said it.

"Come on now... let's get you out of these smelly undergarments and get you in the shower." Kasha said as Yukiko blushed and unclasped her bra and gave Kasha a full view of her breast that were just perfect to him and then took her panties off and tossed them in his face only for her to reach over and pull his pants and boxers off only to be smacked in the face by the largest cock she had ever seen. It must have been 14 inches and it was only semi hard!

"W-W-What the hell?" Yukiko yelled and Kasha took the panties off of his head and picked Yukiko up bridal style once more making her 'eep' and carried her into the bathroom and left her in there and took the rest of the clothes and put them in the washing machine and turned it to where it would run for a good 3 and a half hours.

Soon as he was meditating to calm his mind down and think of new strategies to use with his deck for he knew it so well, Yukiko appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with new Dueling Strategies... However... You hugging me from behind and pressing your breasts up against my neck isn't helping me think very well." Kasha said as he started to get an erection.

"I know." Yukiko said.

"How about we distract ourselves by telling each other everything about ourselves." Kasha suggested.

"Alright." Yukiko readily agreed cause she was getting turned on just by looking at his erection.

_**One boring as hell chat later**_

They found out that they liked alot of things the other did. They became fast friends and soon later Kasha asked Yukiko to be his girlfriend in which she said," Alright... maybe you might be the one to pop my cherry."

Kasha had an erection for hours at that one and the timer on the washing machine had still yet to go off. There was another knock on the door in which Kasha rushed Yukiko into his bedroom and got dressed in a pair of pants and a T-Shirt and answered the door and there stood the brown haired girl from his duel with Joey.

"Hey... Ummm I was just wandering... Why the whole secrecy thing? You obviously knew how to duel when you dueled Joey." she asked.

"What's your name again?" Kasha asked.

"Tea." she answered.

"Well then Tea... I wasn't being secretive nor was I lying... that was my first duel ever. I just had alot of time to both plan out my moves, learn about his dueling style, his deck, and did dueling simulators through my head of the same thing. So yes Tea, that was my first duel and no I never dueled before then. Is that all?" Kasha asked.

Tea only nodded her head.

"I see... well then... have a nice day, but I have some company right now so... bye!" Kasha stated.

"Alright bye." Tea said and left as Kasha closed the door.

He got undressed again and entered his room and there stood Yukiko at the window looking at Tea walking away.

"Who was that?" Yukiko asked.

"Just someone whom I've met before, but never really got the name of." Kasha stated happily.

"Why are you so happy at the moment?" Yukiko asked.

"Because I'm in the room with you." Kasha answered.

"Why?" Yukiko inquired.

"Because... one you're my girlfriend and two, your absolutely gorgeous." Kasha said.

"With or without the clothes on?" Yukiko asked jokingly.

"Both although to be honest... I prefer you without them." Kasha replied.

"Good answer." Yukiko stated.

"There's a Tournament coming up today. You coming?" Kasha asked.

"Sure... perhaps if you win I'll reward you." Yukiko stated.

"Cool... but if I may ask... in what way?" Kasha asked.

"Oh I don't know... perhaps I will make love to you or something." Yukiko said in a sexy voice.

Kasha immediately got an erection at that and Yukiko saw and giggled.

They got dressed and left for Kaiba Corp which held all the Tournaments in town and entered and Kasha entered in as: The Dueling Wolf.

Yukiko was entered as his personal escort to and from every event.

"Alright folks... First match up is Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith." an announcer called out.

_'Damn it... Joey's here... I just hope Yugi isn't... no matter how much my skills have grown I can't compete with him.'_ Kasha thought as Joey whiped the floor with Bandit Keith.

"Alright next off is Mai Valentine vs. Rex Raptor." the announcer now known as Jerry yelled.

Mai won that one using the same tactic she used against Yugi in the finals of Duelist Kingdom.

"3rd match is all too quickly... Now then... it is Weevil Underwood vs. The Dueling Wolf!" Jerry called out.

Kasha and a blue haired guy with bug like eyes stepped up kicked things up a notch with Kasha summoning Silver Fang and using the Full Moon card to power him up.

Silver Fang

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Kasha: 4000

Weevil: 4000

Weevil was impressed, but not enough as he summoned his basic insect and equipped him with Bug Armor Level 7 and increased its points by 1100 points.

Basic Insect

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1600

LVL: 2

Kasha was impressed with Weevil's move and quickly went to counter by summoning Wolven Warrior whom was also powered up by the Full Moon card.

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Kasha then sent Wolven Warrior to Attack Basic Insect chopping off 300 of Weevil's life points and then sent Silver Fang to add another 1700 to it.

Kasha: 4000

Weevil: 2000

Weevil was surprised he was down this far in the first few turns. He then summoned his Killer Bee and sent it to attack Silver Fang taking out 200 of Kasha's life points.

Killer Bee

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1200

LVL: 4

Kasha: 3800

Weevil: 2000

Kasha simply smirked and then summoned Wolven Infantry and ended the battle with another combined attack sending Weevil's life points down the drain.

Kasha then walked off stage.

"Alright guys... that was an interesting 3 match! Now then on with the rest of the tournament!" Jerry said.

The only significant one to win was Bones.

"Now then for the next round! Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine!" Jerry yelled.

Joey somehow pulled off a win earning himself a date in the process.

"Now then... next match is The Dueling Wolf vs. Henry the Fiery Dragon!" Jerry called out.

"I'll start this match." Kasha said as he drew 6 cards.

"I throw down a face down and activate both the Full Moon and Jar of the Wolven Greed. It allows me to draw 4 cards." Kasha stated.

"Now then... I summon Wolven Buster Soldier in Attack Mode and because of the Full Moon he gains a 500 point bonus!" Kasha yelled.

Wolven Buster Soldier

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2400

LVL: 3

Kasha: 4000

Henry: 4000

Kasha had surprised Henry with this combo and it showed as he looked through his hand then threw his hand on his deck in semblance that he gives up. Kasha groaned in annoyance because of the idiot, for if was paying any attention he would have seen that Wolven Buster Soldier can only survive one turn on the field unless Juugobi no Ookami was on it.

" Well that one was a bit of a letdown." Jerry said as the matches continued and Bones won another match and two duelists tied meaning they were both disqualified.

"Alright next round starts off with Joey Wheeler taking on Hacking Jack." Jerry said.

Joey won easily.

Few matches later.

"Now then... The Dueling Wolf vs. Bones." Jerry said.

"My Wolves never went up against Zombies before... I wonder how they will fair." Kasha stated as he started things off similar to last time with Wolven Buster Soldier in Attack mode with the Full Moon activated along with a double summons spell card being activated and he summoned Wolven Warrior and Wolven Blader.

Wolven Buster Soldier

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2400

LVL: 3

Wolven Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

LVL: 3

Wolven Blader

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2200

LVL: 3

Kasha: 4000

Bones: 4000

Bones wasn't affected by it although he did summon Labyrinth Wall in defence mode.

Labyrinth Wall

ATK: 0

DEF: 3000

LVL:1

Kasha smirked as he replaced one Wolven Buster Soldier with another and then activated Fatally Illegal Unsealing. He sacrificed his 3 monsters, 3 cards, and 300 life points to summon Juugobi no Ookami unto the field and all he had to do was wait, but before that he drew 5 more cards and activated Pot of Wolven Greed.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3250

DEF: 1900

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3700

Bones: 4000

Bones was effected by this and it showed. Kasha's smirk grew bigger as his massive Tailed Beast took the field. All he needed was one card to boost it up once more.

Bones then summoned Undead Dragon and then he fused them together with Polymerization and made Dark Labyrinth of the Dragons.

Dark Labyrinth of the Dragons

ATK: 2400

DEF: 4500

LVL: 7

Then Juugobi no Ookami's points sprung up.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 4750

DEF: 3400

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3700

Bones 4000

"What the heck?" Bones yelled, but didn't question it for there was a rumor about that.

"Now then... My turn." Kasha said as he drew a card and smiled and activated Wolven Reborn.

He brought back his Wolven Buster Soldiers and then took Bones's Polymerization and fused the two together to create Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier Envoy of Doom.

Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier Envoy of Doom

ATK: 3750

DEF: 3250

LVL: 8

"What the hell?" Bones yelled as Juugobi no Ookami hit the Wall with a Tailed Beast Bomb and Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier Envoy of Doom hit Bones's life points dropping them down to Zero.

"Well... that was fairly interesting." Jerry yelled as the other matches went on until they were at the finals with it being Joey Wheeler vs. Kasha.

"Well well well... If it isn't Kasha or should I say, 'The Dueling Wolf'... Well say something!" Joey yelled.

Kasha whom was silent before now said," It's good to see you too Joey... now you've seen just how strong I was before I believed in the Heart of the Cards, now I believe and now you can't defeat me and you know it... still going to try huh?" Kasha asked.

"That's right." Joey stated.

"Fine." Kasha stated.

They started and when Kasha activated Triple Summon and summoned his two Wolven Buster Soldiers and Wolven Blader along with Activating the Full Moon Card Joey was about to shit himself, but he pulled through and summoned Time Wizard.

Kasha then drew 5 more cards to replenish his hand and smirked to the fright of Joey and used Fatally Illegal Unsealing and did the same thing again with Joey last time basically.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1800

LVL: 15

Kasha: 3700

Joey: 4000

Time Wizard

ATK: 300

DEF: 500

LVL: 1

Kasha couldn't believe it because his Juugobi no Ookami had never been that far down in power before. He then played Trump Cards. Wolven Reborn, Polymerization, and Jar of Wolven Greed where he then threw down Pot of Wolven Greed. He then had Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier Envoy of Doom.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

LVL: 15

Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier Envoy of Doom

ATK: 3750

DEF: 3250

LVL: 8

Kasha: 3700

Joey: 4000

Time Wizard

ATK: 300

DEF: 500

LVL: 1

"HAH! Your Wolven Ultra Buster Soldier is stronger than your Juugobi no Ookami!" Joey laughed as he threw down 3 face downs and summoned Baby Dragon.

Baby Dragon

ATK: 300

DEF: 400

LV:: 2

Then Juugobi no Ookami's points plunged upward.

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 5000

DEF: 4000

LVL: 15

Joey was left stunned because he only had on hope and it was useless as long as he had two high powered monsters on the field.

"I activate Polymerization and also summon Lord of D. and then I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon." Joey yelled as he formed Thousand Dragon and brought forth his Red Eyes Black Dragon and his Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

Thousand Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

LVL: 6

Lord of D\

ATK: 1100

DEF: 1700

LVL: 4

Red Eyes Black Dragon

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

LVL: 6

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2400

LVL: 8

"Next I equip my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon with Dragon Claws." Joey said and then he drew a new hand.

Then Juugobi no Ookami's points plummeted.

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

ATK: 3400

DEF:3000

LVL: 8

Juugobi no Ookami

ATK: 3200

DEF: 2200

LVL: 15

Kasha then used another Wolven Reborn and brought back the two Wolven Buster Soldiers and his old card, 2x hit allowing all his monsters to attack twice. Then Juugobi's points shot up because both of the monsters on the field and because of 2x hit also quadruples the ATK power of the monsters.

He activated it and long story short... Joey lost miserably. But they did have fun. The prize money was 1,000,000,000 Domino Points.

That would allow Kasha to live peacefully inside of his apartment for quite a few years. Kasha even knew that if he wanted he could spend well over half of it and still have enough for at least 10 years. Just then Pegasus came in and said," I am looking for The Dueling Wolf."

"Yo! Pegasus! Right over here!" Kasha stated.

"Huh? Kasha? You're that Duelist? I should have known, what with the Juugobi no Ookami as your card." Pegasus stated happily.

"Yeah… that card is a god send. This entire deck is a god send… why were you looking for me though?" Kasha asked.

"Oh… I just wanted to challenge you to a duel." Pegasus stated.


End file.
